Confesiones bajo la lluvia
by xxAlex1827xx
Summary: Lucy es una chicas nueva en el instituto Fairy Tail, razón por la cual le cuesta tener amigos. Pero todo cambiara cuando ella conozca a un joven que le ayudara a socializar en ese instituto, y del cual poco a poco se ira enamorando. Ahora Lucy buscara el momento para confesarle su amor a su mejor amigo sin saber que el se siente igual que ella.


~ Confesiones bajo la lluvia ~

.

.

.

— Capítulo Único —

.

_Narra Lucy_

Hola mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 17 años. Hace unos meses me mude a magnolia para ingresar a al prestigioso instituto Fairy Tail, mi sueño siempre fue entrar en este instituto, es por eso que cuando logre entrar me sentía muy feliz, por fin cumplía mi sueño.

Cuando ingrese fue algo duro, pues yo no conocía a nadie de este instituto dado a que yo entre un año después que todos. Para cuando yo había ingresado la mayoría, ya se conocía y yo era la que se sentía extraña. Así fue por aproximada mente dos semanas hasta que lo conocía a él, Natsu Dragneel. Un chico alegre y divertido, ese chico se llevaba bien con casi todos en la escuela, era hábil en los deportes, y aun que no parecía poner mucha atención en clase, aun así los profesores lo querían. Se llevaba especialmente bien con el profesor de geografía, Gildarts Clive, quien los viera diría que son padre e hijo. Pero lo que más destaca en él es su radiante sonrisa esa sonrisa, aquella que te calma con solo verla.

A mí en lo personal, me encanta verlo sonreír. Además fue gracias a Natsu que logre conseguir nuevos amigos. Como Gray Fullbuster, el mejor amigo/rival de Natsu, quien por una extraña razón tiene la costumbre de desnudarse en público. Erza Scarlet, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, es una chica muy guapa aun que algunas veces da miedo, ella también es la única capaz de parar la peleas absurdas de Natsu y Gray. Juvia Loxar, la fan numero uno de Gray, al principio ella me miraba de una manera muy extraña incluso me decía rival de amor. Gajeel Redfox, el segundo mejor amigo/rival de Natsu, un chico que da algo de miedo cuando no lo conoces bien pues tiene muchas perforaciones por toda la cara y eso hace que llama mucho la atención. Y por último, pero no menos importante, también esta Levy McGarden, la novia de Gajeel, y la cual sea convertido en mi mejor amiga. A ella le gustan mucho los libros al igual que a mi, incluso le doy las novelas que escribo para que ella me diga que le parecen, me encanta oír su opinión.

Hay muchos más que sean vuelto mis amigos desde que conocí a Natsu, a un recuerdo cuando lo conocí….

~ _Flash Black ~_

Era un día mas en este instituto, y como siempre yo me encontraba en mi pupitre mirando por la ventana hasta que...

— Hola — fue lo único que pude oír, una voz hablándome enfrente de mí. Eso me hizo mirar en dirección a esa voz, el propietario de dicha voz era un chico de extraña cabellera rosada, pero de algún modo lo hacía lucir bien. Bastante atractivo debo decir

— Umh? ¿Es a mi? — pregunté ingenua, a un no podía creer que alguien por fin me dirigiera la palabra.

— Sip… ¿Eres la chica nueva, no?-me pregunto con una brillante sonrisa.

— S-si soy yo — conteste algo nerviosa.

— Mucho gusto mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel… Y ¿cuál es el tuyo? — me pregunto.

— M-mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia mu-mucho gusto— conteste torpemente.

— Umh? y ¿porque te pones nerviosa? Eres rara Luigi — me dijo en un tono inocente. Espera me dijo raray me llamo Luigi.

— ¡QUE SOY LUCY! — grite algo que hizo que llamara la atención de los que estaban en ell salón. Me senté rápidamente avergonzada por mi actuar. — Rayos, mira lo que me haces hacer. Además como no quieres que me ponga nerviosa si un chico lindo aparece de la nada y me viene a saludar es obvio que me pondré nerviosa. — le dije. — "Espera, espera Lucy le acabas de decir lindo" — pensé al asimilar lo que había dicho.

— Así que es eso. No estás acostumbrada a que te saluden. Vaya que eres rara — contesto calmado y de nuevo me llamo rara pero decidí no hacerle caso.

— Si, estoy acostumbrada a que me saluden. Es solo que desde que entre nadie me había hablado es por eso que me sorprende — conteste.

— Bueno, yo te estoy saludando y disculpa por no saludarte antes, es solo que enferme así que tuve que faltar, apenas hace una semana que regrese a clases y me contaron de una chica nueva. Creí que para entonces ya tendrías amigos, pareces del tipo de persona que es muy sociable así que me sorprendió el que no hablaras con nadie — termino de decir mirándome fijamente algo que me puso más nerviosa.

— Bueno, es que todos parecen ya tener sus amigos y bueno, yo no creí conveniente el acercarme a nadie — conteste tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible ante su mirada.

— Pero si no te les acercas, nunca podrás hablar bien con ellos, y ellos son capases de catalogarte con la chica silenciosa y tímida de la clase. Si no te acercas a hablar como es debido, como quieres que los demás se te acerquen — cuando me dijo eso no podía contestar. Él tenia razón, si yo no perdía esa timidez que me impedía hablar con mis compañeros ¿como quería que ellos me vieran como en realidad soy? Una chica amable e inteligente que le gusta hacer amigos, sonreí inconsciente mente al pensar eso.

— Tienes razón, gracias — le dije feliz. Ese chico realmente había sido una muy buena persona conmigo, y había sido de gran ayuda. Quien diría que se convertiría en mi mejor amigo.

— Muy bien, entonces vamos — dijo levantándose de su silla y llamando mi atención.

— Eh? ¿A donde vamos? — pregunte intrigada.

— Te voy a presentar a mis amigos, así podrás tener por dónde empezar a socializar con los demás — me dijo con una gran sonrisa, algo que me hizo confiar en él.

— Si — le devolví la sonrisa. Cuando llegamos al patio trasero de la escuela había un grupo de jóvenes sentado bajo un árbol, fue ahí donde conocí a mi nuevos amigos.

~ Fin Flash Black ~

Hace ya más de cuatro meses desde eso, desde ese día me la he pasado con Natsu la mayor parte del tiempo. Es muy divertido pasar el tiempo con él.

El día de hoy las clases se me fueron más lentas que de costumbre la razón... ¡Creo que me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo!

Desde hace unas semanas me he empezado a dar cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Natsu, y con ayuda de Levy-chan, ese hecho ha sido confirmado. Ahora cada vez que estoy a solas con él no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. Erza y Mirajane, me aconsejaron confesarme antes que otra lo haga, porque ellas tenían razón, muchas chicas están interesadas en él. Hay que admitir que Natsu es guapo y eso lo hace popular entre la chicas.

Así que he decidido terminar con esto lo mas antes posible, y confesarle mis sentimientos a Natsu. Pero, cada vez que estoy a punto de hacerlo, varias preguntas vienen a mi mente como; ¿y si él no siente lo mismo que yo?¿y si esto hace que acabe nuestra amistad?¿qué haría si él se aleja de mi después de confesarme? Al recordar eso pierdo el valor para decirle mis sentimientos, pero las chicas tienen razón, si no le digo lo que siento hacia él, ¿Como sabré su respuesta? Ya estoy cansada, cansada de hacerme estas mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Así que lo he decidido hoy mismo me confesare a Natsu, solo tengo que esperar a que acabe esta clase para que salgamos del instituto.

Tenía todo planeado el día era perfecto unas cuantas nubes pero nada de preocuparse, aunque el pronóstico de hoy anunciaban lluvias decidí no hacerle caso, era imposible que clima cambiara de la nada, o al menos eso pensé.

— "_Maldita sea mi suerte_" — pensé, justo cuando faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que timbraran, la lluvia comenzó. Al principió fue una llovizna, pero a los pocos minutos después la lluvia se intensifico.

Y ahí estaba yo, en la entrada del instituto sin un paraguas a la mano. Casi todos se habían ido. Todos salían con sus paraguas en mano, maldije una vez más mi suerte. — "Por que no le hice caso a pronostico de la mañana" — ya había llamado a mi madre para que pasara a recogerme, pero de nuevo para mi mala suerte ataca. Ella se encontraba en una junta de trabajo y tardaría en pasar. Me pido que me quedara ahí o hasta que la lluvia cesara, y mi padre no podría, él había salido de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo.

Era oficial mi suerte estaba por los suelos. Ya era tarde, seguro Natsu ya se había ido. Aunque a decir verdad nunca lo vi salir, ¿será que sigue aquí?

Y como si por fin mi suerte se levantara un poco y un rallo de luz le iluminara apareció el con un paraguas en la mano.

— Luce, ¿que haces aun aquí? —pregunto.

— Yo... olvide mi paraguas en casa jejejej — rei tontamente. — ¿Y tu? creí que ya te habías ido —

— Ah, Yo, bueno. Macao me pidió que me quedara para ayudarle con unas cosas, no creí que se hiciera tan tarde — decía esto mientras abría su paraguas.

— Bueno supongo que ya te vas no — dije un poco triste. Mis oportunidades de declararme se habían desaparecido — Salúda a Wendy de mi parte — con una sonrisa forzada fue lo único que pude decir mientras bajaba mi cabeza con tristeza.

— ¿Y por qué no la saludas tu? — cuando dijo eso me hizo alzar mi cabeza y mirarle confundida.

— Umh? que dices Natsu yo tengo que quedarme aquí, además Wendy esta en tu casa, ¿No? ¿Como quieres que yo la salude? A menos que sea mañana —

— No, será hoy. Ven conmigo — al decir eso me dejo aun mas confundida y nerviosa.

— Eh? N-no y-yo tengo que es-esperar a mi mama —

— No, no es verdad. Si no mal recuerdo tu me dijiste que tu madre tenía una junta de trabajo hoy, ¿no es cierto? Además tu padre no está en la ciudad, eso también me lo dijiste tu — cuando finalizo me sorprendió no creí que lo recordaría. — y bien vamos— continuo.

— ¿Vamos? ¿Adónde? — pregunte.

—A mi casa. Ya te lo dije ¿no? Ni tu mama, ni tu papa están en casa así que aun que vayas no abra nadie. Además le agradas a mis padres y a Wendy, seguro que no les molestara el que vayas a visitarnos — de alguna manera me sentía muy feliz al oír eso. — Y bien, vamos Luce — termino decir, con esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta ver.

— ¡Si! — conteste eufórica, devolviendo la sonrisa con alegría. Sería esta la oportunidad de confesarme.

(...)

Una vez que la avise a mi madre hacia donde me dirigía para que no se preocupara, comenzamos con nuestro andar en dirección a la casa de Natsu.

Era mi imaginación o este escena se parecía a las escenas de los mangas shoujo que leía con Levy, aquellos donde el chico carga con el paraguas bajo la lluvia cuidando que la chica no se moje.

— "Kyaaaaaaa" — grite mentalmente mientras un sonrojo adornaba mi rostro por pensar en eso, solo falta que.

— Lucy — dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. — Deberías acercarte más o te mojaras — agrego con voz calmada.

¡Lo dijo! ¡De verdad lo dijo! Esto parece una verdadera escena shoujo.

— S-si — conteste, estaba realmente nerviosa y ahora más que me es acercado más a Natsu.

— Oh, mira Luce. Un perrito — cuando dijo eso mire hacia la dirección que veía Natsu, y pude ver a un pequeño cachorrito temblando del frio, también de le veía algo sustado.

Natsu me dio su paraguas para podre agarrar a perrito.

— ¿No es tierno, Luce? Seguro que está asustado — decía mientras acariciaba a cachorro algo que a mí me pareció muy tierno.

— Sí, es muy tierno — contesté con una sonrisa. — me pregunto si tendrá dueño — pregunte mientras con la mirada trataba de divisar alguna persona que fuera el dueño del cachorro, hasta que vi a una pequeña niña de cabello negroverdoso con su madre llorando, mientras su padre llamaba a alguien. — "Quizás ellos sean los dueños del perrito" — pensé. — Mira Natsu es posible que ellos sean los dueños —

—Umh? Si es verdad, vayamos a preguntar Luce — me decía mientras comenzábamos a acercarnos a esa familia.

Una vez cerca Natsu pregunto.

— Disculpe, este es su cachorro — dijo llamando la atención de las personas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Flobi! — grito con alegría la pequeña, mientras que Natsu le entregaba a su perrito — Gracias señor — agradecio la pequeña con radiante sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias joven — le agradeció el hombre a Natsu, a lo cual Natsu respondió con un "de nada"

— Vamos Asuka, despídete de los jóvenes — le dijo la madre.

— ¡Adiós! — grito alegremente mientras se alejaba con sus padres. Natsu y yo respondimos de igual modo.

Mientras se despedían no pude evitar pensar en lo bien que se lleva Natsu con los animales, y al parecer le agradan mucho los niños. Quizás es por eso que su hermana menor, Wendy, lo quiere mucho. Sonreí inconscientemente al pensar que Natsu podría ser un gran padre

— Muy bien continuamos — me dijo sacándome una vez mas de mis pensamientos sonriéndome de nuevo.

Pero en ese momento pensé.

— "Espera, ahora estoy a solas con Natsu, en una bonita escena. Quizás debería confesarme y no desaprovechas la oportunidad" — así que decidí hablar de una vez.

— Umh? Lucy estas bien — al no obtener respuesta él solo se me quedaba mirando.

— Na-Natsu qui-quiero decir… decirt-te al-algo — totalmente nerviosa no pude evitar tartamudear.

— ¿Qué pasa Lucy? —

— Natsu t-tu… tu….me…..me gus… — realmente no podía ni completar la frase. Mis nervios eran demasiado.Pude ver su cara de confusión, quería echarme para atrás, pero sabía que no había retorno. Así que hable con todo mi valor reunido.

— ¡Natsu tu me gustas desde hace mucho¡ Desde hace un tiempo que he querido ser más que una amiga para ti, pero nunca tuve el valor para decirte lo que siento, así que preferí callar a la vez porque tenía miedo a que te alejaras de mi. Pero ya no puedo guardarme estos sentimientos hacia ti — finalice con un fuerte sonrojo en mi rostro. De algún modo todas las palabras salieron de mi boca de un tirón, la verdad que ni yo me lo esperaba quizás por que estas palabras ya han cayado suficiente.

— … — no hubo respuesta de su parte, solo podía ver esa mirada de confusión tal vez porque lo dije muy rápido, o porque Natsu no me ve de la misma manera. Al pensar en esa posibilidad no pude evitar sentirme triste.

— Lucy, yo… — no se qué haría si de su boca salen palabras de rechazo. Pero algo más inexplicable fue la reacción de mi cuerpo. De algún modo, en un rápido movimiento, mi cuerpo se giro y se abalanzo hacia él, atrapando sus labios con los míos. — "QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO LUCY" — grite mentalmente.

Fue algo tan rápido, pero al notar que él no reaccionaba decidí separarme. Sin embargo, antes que lo hiciera, él me tomo por la cintura y me sujeto con firmeza.

Pude sentir como él me comenzaba a corresponder, algo que comenzó como un simple impulso termino siendo un tierno y cálido beso. Su actuar me sorprendió, ¿será que Natsu siente lo mismo que yo?

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, él fue el primero en hablar.

— Vaya si que eres impaciente, no esperaste a mi respuesta — me dijo en un tono burlesco y a la vez se acercaba mas a mí.

-— Y-yo, lo-lo siento no fue mi intención actuar así — estaba completamente avergonzada por mi actuar, pero feliz de que mi primer beso fuera con la persona a la que amo.

— ¿De que te disculpas Lucy? Es que te avergüenzas de haber tomado mi primer beso — lo que dijo me sorprendió. Como es que Natsu, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, nunca haya besado a nadie. Curiosa pregunte.

— ¿Co-como que tu primer beso? pero si muchas chicas andan detrás de ti —

— Así como lo oyes. Tú eres a la primera chica que beso. El que ellas anden detrás de mi no significa que tenga que hacerles caso, ¿O si? — me contesto. Será que tengo esperanza de ser correspondida.

— Ya… ya veo es verdad tienes razón — le dije. Pero lo que de verdad quería oír era su respuesta ante mi confesión. — Y bi-bien, Natsu. ¿Que es lo que me ibas a deci..? — mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por él. Esta vez era Natsu quien me estaba besando, a lo cual gustosa correspondí.

— Te iba a decir que tu también me gustas luce, pero al igual que tu, tenía miedo a que te alejaras de mí. No sabes cuanta rabia me da cuando te veo cerca del mujeriego ese de Loki. Cada vez que se te insinúa siento ganas de golpearlo. Al principio no entendía, nunca antes me había sentido así. Es por eso que hable con Jellal y él me lo explico todo… Lucy tu me gustas y mucho. No, más que gustarme, yo ¡TE AMO MI LUCE! — cuando termino de decir esto me sentía inmensamente feliz. Realmente estaba siendo correspondida por la persona a la que tanto amo. Sin retenerme más me lance hacia él, dejando caer la paraguas y uní nuestros labios en un nuevo y pasional beso.

Ese día la lluvia era el único testigo de nuestro intenso amor. Para muchos la lluvia puede significar algo deprimente y triste, pero para nosotros era el significado de aquel día que comenzó todo, el día en el que ambos hicimos nuestras confesiones bajo la lluvia.

\- Fin. –

.

.

.

~•~

.

¡Grazie por leer!


End file.
